


Shakin' At Your Touch

by cxhztile (orphan_account)



Series: Gal Grumps by cxhztile [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Useless Lesbians, hey that's pretty gay, weezer references yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cxhztile
Summary: Pink Triangle man





	Shakin' At Your Touch

Dani had the edge on the blanket curled into her fist, which was placed under her chin, as she laid completely encompassed in blanket.

Her head was positioned on Arin’s hip, who was about to fall off the couch from lazily laying over the arm so much. Without much thought, not that a tired brain could produce much, Dani started humming a 90’s tune, Weezer specifically. Arin caught on and lifted her head, resting it on her palm as she had her elbow bent on the armrest, then looked towards her co-host.

“Dani.” She quietly mumbled, rubbing her eyes almost immediately.

“What’s up, Arin?” Dani replied, replacing her humming with a yawn.

“Whatcha got playing in your head right now?”

“Pink Triangle. No idea why but hey, who am I to complain.”

“Do you think you could sing it out loud for me?” This question was blurted out meekly and had the curly haired woman opening her eyes. She grinned a bit and nodded. She had a false start before Arin cut her off.

“Come up here, doofus.” She interjected, rolling onto her back before pulling the other woman to her chest. Dani compiled, loosely wrapping her arms at Arin’s neck, head resting on a collarbone.

“ _When I’m stable long enough~ I start to look around for love. See a sweet in floral print, my mind begins the arrangements_.” Her brain was already imagining them in that situation, Arin being the sweet in floral print. It wouldn’t be surprising really.

“ _But when I start to feel pull~ Turns out I just pulled myself_.” In which she slid a smingen closer to Arin’s face.

“ _She would never go with me, were I the last girl on earth._ ” A small pit formed in her stomach, as it always did when she imagined them in the narrative of this song.

“ _I’m dumb – she’s a lesbian_.” She paused briefly, hoping for some reaction.

“ _I thought I had found the one._ ” A throb from the heart.

“ _We were good as married in my mind, but married in my mind’s no good_ …” There, she trailed, causing Arin to open her eyes, a puzzled look painted on her face. Dani had her face tucked into her elbow, curls working to her advantage to help cover her face. Arin only just smiled, in the light of the small episode of sad in Dani’s mind.

“ _When I think I found a good old fashioned girl, then she put me in my place – Everyone’s a little queer…_ ” She began, a fee lyrics ahead of where Dani stopped. She skipped ahead again into the chorus.

“ _Pink triangle on her sleeve…_ ” She hooked her finger nail under the pink triangle patch on the sleeve of Dani’s combat jacket.

“ _Let me know the truth, let me know the truth_.” She ended, cupping her Dani’s cheeks and tilting her pink face up. Their eyes met and seconds later they met in the middle, chapped lips against chapped lips. Dani turned bright red and buried her face into Arin’s chest. Arin only just started patting her mane of fluff.

“ _I have a number of irrational fears, that I’d like to share with you~_ ” Dani giggled, head still down, Arin shaking her’s in loving disbelief.

“ _First, there’s rules about old goats like me, hangin’ ‘round with chicks like you. But I do like you and another one – you say like too much_.” Dani continued to serenade of  **Falling For You** , as it was the only way to express her current feelings. Arin didn’t mind at all.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QsVyBHJrNQw  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u9ctyQvPKKY  
> tumblr: eroscalling


End file.
